


Zouis is Dead?

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [104]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has to watch out what he faves on Twitter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zouis is Dead?

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this account is called ZarryFTZOUIS for a reason. x

“ _Is there any fucking reason why you faved that tweet?”_ Louis yells into Zayn’s phone speaker. _“Out of all things, it’s the one where you’re looking at me all lovesick and shit.”_

“I _am_ lovesick and shit,” Zayn rolls his eyes. “Just because we had a bit of fallout doesn’t mean I hate you.”

“ _Yeah, but you really wounded me when it was Harry you told about leaving the first,”_ Louis growls. _“I’m your boyfriend, not your ex-fuck buddy Styles.”_

“Well, would you rather I favourite a fucking sex fanart?” Zayn’s own temper is rising. “Have fun in your—what was that?”

“ _What?”_ Louis is good at feigning innocence. “ _You heard nothing—oh shit._ ”

“I know that sound,” it’s Zayn’s turn to growl into the phone. “You can’t be riding a dildo when you’re mad at me!”

 _“Why not?”_ Louis counters, already sounding breathless. _“Oh God, your dick is so much better than this shit. And in a way, this is angry sex, innit?_ ”

“Louis, can’t you at least wait until you’re done with the European leg of your tour and come to L.A.?” Zayn tries to negotiate, even though that term does not exist in Louis Tomlinson’s world. “C’mon, baby.”

 _“Wish I was riding you, daddy,”_ Louis whines into the phone. Zayn can tell the phone is on speakerphone now. _“Maybe after rimming too._ ”

“I’m… fuck you, Tommo,” Zayn admits defeat and hurriedly undoes his jeans, taking his cock out. It’s already hard and leaking, asking to be touched. Usually, Zayn would just take a cold shower instead of having a wank but Louis got him so fucking hard. The normalcy of his hand against his own flesh… the added images of Louis’ orgasm face as he comes helps him loads.

 

 _“Made you come, daddy,”_ Louis sounds breathless like he did too. _“See you soon.”_

 

Zayn chuckles as he turns the phone off, looking at the calendar marking a certain _day_.


End file.
